Never Again
by Hikari Sparda
Summary: Isaac conoce a Zau, y ambos aprenden que en cinco minutos pueden pasar cosas que quizás jamás revivirán. Shonen-ai. Blood   Yakou Joushi. Algún que otro spoiler supongo.


_¡Hola! Miren… ¡Segunda historia de Blood + Yakou Joushi que publico! Esta vez, IsaacxZau. Este… como personaje solo aparece Isaac, porque no encuentro a Zau en la lista. Hay un tal "Huang Saw Man", pero no estoy muy segura si es él. Si me pudieran aclarar la duda me encantaría arreglarlo cuanto antes en todo caso._

_Advertencia: que es shonen-ai solamente creo. Aviso para que a los que no les guste se ahorren la molestia de leer. Y la escena está ubicada momentos antes que Nishi despierte en el hospital después de que se lleven a Hagi._

_Ni Blood + ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro de ningún tipo._

_¡Espero lo disfruten!_

. - . - . - . - .

Abrió los ojos algo desorientado, intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Por el estilo de la habitación, no tardó en darse cuenta que era de un hospital o algo por el estilo. Se incorporó, con un poco de molestia por la herida, para quedar sentado en la cama y miró a su alrededor, encontrando a su izquierda a ese policía con el que últimamente había tenido tan… "agradables" encuentros.

Siendo sincero, se veía bastante mal. Peor que él, al menos.

Pero, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? La cabeza le dolía un poco, como si le hubieran dado un golpe…

¡Maldición! ¡Hagi! ¿Dónde estaba? Si no se encontraba allí, lo más probable era que…

Iba a tener problemas por esto. Tendría que llamar a la organización cuanto antes, no había demasiado tiempo que perder. En ese estado iba a necesitar refuerzos y…

La puerta se abrió y alzó la vista. Un hombre rubio de anteojos y con cara preocupada entró. No se dio cuenta de que era observado hasta que cerró y avanzó un poco.

-¡Uah! ¿Está despierto? ¿Cómo se siente? ¡Iré a por el doc…!

Demasiado ruido.

-Tranquilícese, por favor, Mr. … -Dejó la frase abierta para darle a entender al otro que continuara.

-Zau, puede llamarme así. Trabajo para la policía- . Respondió educadamente.

-Mr. Zau, me encuentro bien. No hay necesidad de armar tanto alboroto. –El otro se ruborizó, avergonzado.

-Discúlpeme, Sr…

-Isaac.

- …Isaac, yo no… ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Usted es quién…?

-Si si, yo soy quien les quito injustamente el caso en el cual tanto se esforzaron. Mr. Zau, le aseguro que ya tuve esta conversación antes con Mr. Sai. – Comentó, exasperado. No tenía ánimos para esto ahora.

Los ojos del otro se abrieron en realización, y se giró para ver al policía, quien aún no despertaba.

-¡Ah, Sai! ¡Idiota! ¡Debería de preocuparse más por si mismo! Un día de estos, va a terminar muerto y yo… - Se cortó a mitad de la frase y se llevó las manos a la cabeza fastidiado.

La reacción de Zau llamó la atención del otro. Se notaba realmente preocupado, quizás demasiado. Igualmente, no era de su incumbencia la relación que mantenían los dos hombres.

Pero fue como si el hombre le hubiera leído la mente y sentido la necesidad de responder. Se giró y le dijo:

-Sé lo que está pensando. La mayoría lo hace. Entre Sai y yo no hay nada. Admito que es apuesto y todo eso, pero si saliéramos juntos, _seguro_ moriría joven de un ataque al corazón. –Suspiró con fastidio y giró los ojos como para dar a entender que era algo obvio. –Prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Isaac alzó una ceja. Era sorprendente (de alguna forma) que el otro hombre le hubiera soltado eso de la nada. A lo que se refería, es que no muchos le comentaban cosas tan personales a alguien que conocían desde hacía dos minutos y, plus, les había quitado el trabajo.

Pero de alguna forma le agradó saberlo.

Zau se acercó a él, logrando que Isaac se pusiera a la defensiva, alejándose un poco. Resopló cansado.

-Vamos, solo quiero ver que todo esté en orden. –El más alto lo observó detenidamente unos segundos antes de relajarse un poco y dejar que Zau lo revisara. Le abrió la camisa y toco un poco los vendajes, viendo que estuvieran bien puestos y que no hubiera más manchas de sangre que las necesarias. Isaac solo miraba. Zau olía bastante bien, y no era nada desagradable…

Pero que estaba pensando. Primero y principal, a él no le atraían los hombres. Y segundo, ¡lo que de verdad le tendría que estar preocupando era contactar a los de la Organización Escudo Rojo e informar la situación!

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del menor.

-Mire, Mr. Zau, le agradecería mucho si pudiera facilitarme algún teléfono con el cual comunicarme con mis superiores. –El otro se separó del él, y asintió. Luego, sin pensarlo mucho, añadió:

-¿Ve? Yo saldría con usted antes que con Sai. Más mi estilo. –Se calló de golpe y se ruborizo al asimilar sus propias palabras, desviando la vista de, un algo sorprendido, Isaac.

- … -

- … -

-¿Qué?- Logró articular el más alto.

-Digooo… que usted es alguien responsable con su trabajo, seguro que igual con su vida privada. El tipo de persona que me gusta… Este… No andaría haciendo que su pareja se preocupe de forma innecesaria, aunque si fuera yo igual lo harí… ¡Quiero decir! – Zau se llevó la mano al rostro avergonzado. ¡Otra vez hablando de más!- Todo en orden. Sus heridas fueron bien tratadas y…

-Cuando todo termine, ¿quizás le gustaría que tomáramos un café, Mr. Zau?- Soltó Isaac de improviso, sorprendiendo al otro, y a sí mismo de paso.

Pero por una vez le gustó no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Dejar de ser TAN organizado y meticuloso todo el tiempo.

Zau se sonrojo aún más, y cuando iba a responder oyó a alguien moviéndose detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Nishi abriendo los ojos.

-¡Ah! ¡Al fin despertaste! – Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia él mientras Isaac solo observaba. Luego este desvió la vista hacia el frente e intentó no prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Cuando todo terminara, buscaría la respuesta.

Y cuando todo terminó, Zau ya no volvió a verlo para poder dársela.

. - . - . - . - .

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber que piensan porque no hay NADA de estos dos (o yo no encontré al menos) y me caen muy bien, aunque no sean canon y todo eso._

_¿Review?_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
